


Troubles in single parenting

by fullmetalsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Hurt/comfort (sorta), Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalsourwolf/pseuds/fullmetalsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's son Luke is getting into more and more trouble at school and Derek is getting more and more frustrated. Above this, he's been keeping a secret from his son, but maybe it's time that this secret was let out. It may help set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles in single parenting

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a little fic to start things off!

‘Come on, dad. It’s not so bad.’  
‘Not so bad? Luke, you’ve been suspended. how is it not that bad?’ Derek scrubbed at his face with his hands.  
‘Could have been expelled.’ Luke mumbled.  
‘Don’t play smart with me, kid. You’re in enough trouble as it is. You can’t just skip out on school and hope it’ll all be okay! When are you going to learn that there are repercussions to this kind of behaviour?’  
Luke could feel his throat tightening and small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Biting back a sob, he took a deep breath before he spoke.  
‘Well, maybe I skipped out because I’m sick of everyone picking on me, alright? You don’t think people wonder why a fourteen year old has a thirty year old dad? You don’t think I get asked every single day about you? And where my mom is? Despite what you might think, people are very curious about single parents. Every day I’m teased. People think you’re my older brother. They either flat out bully me, or tiptoe around me, giving me these sickening sympathetic looks because they think my parents are dead. I just needed to get out for a bit, okay?’  
‘Why…why didn’t you tell me?’ Derek looked like he had been slapped in the face.  
‘Because I knew what you’d say. You would have told me to tell them the real story. What do you think people will think of that, huh? When I tell them my dad fucked some 20 year old when he was sixteen, then she dumped a kid on him and ran off. Yeah, dad. I’m sure everyone’s gonna understand.’ Before Luke started crying in front of his father, who now looked as if he was about to cry, he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
As he was going upstairs, he thought he heard something break in the living room.  
It was midnight and Luke was sat on the roof, drinking from a bottle of Absolut. He felt horrible about what he had said to his father, but Luke wasn’t the sort who could just go back in and do the whole ‘I’m sorry’ speech, complete with tearful hugs. He often got into trouble at school at a young age, when the teacher made you shake hands and say sorry. Luke had always pouted and said he was never sorry about anything he did. In 7th grade he had full on punched a boy in the face for making a comment about his family, and on being asked to apologise he’d stated that it was a provoked attack and the other boy should be apologising. He got away with it that time but he should have known his smart mouth couldn’t keep him out of trouble forever. He looked up at the moon and let a couple of tears fall, even though he had cried more than enough for one night. He didn’t really want to stay at home for the next three days. He was going to try and avoid his dad as much as possible, although in a small house that was kind of hard.  
‘Well, now my dad thinks I’m a fuck up, the school thinks I’m a fuck up, maybe I am a fuck up.’ He raised the bottle to the sky. ‘Amen.’ He growled.  
‘Mind if I join?’ his father’s voice made Luke jump out of his skin, nearly dropping the bottle.  
‘Oh.’ was all he could manage. Derek sighed and climbed out of the window to sit next to his son. ‘I guess you’re gonna yell at me for drinking now. Go ahead.’ Luke spat out bitterly.  
‘No. I’m not mad. I would have done the same thing. Although,’ he plucked the bottle from Luke’s hands. ‘I do think you’ve had enough, young man.’ Setting the bottle beside him he put a hand on Luke’s shoulder.  
‘I understand why you’re mad at me, I do. I know it’s been hard. It’s been hard for both of us. All those moms shaking their heads at parent teacher conferences.’ Luke smiled at his father as he spoke.  
‘I know. I’ve been a shitty son. I haven’t made things easy for you, I’ve hardly thought about you, in fact. Which is horrible to think about but it’s the truth. I mean, what if you wanted to start dating again? I know Kate fucked you up and to be honest I probably would have been horrible to any girl you brought home because I’d just think of her as Kate.’ Luke made a face.  
‘Actually, uh…I kind of wanted to talk to you about that.’ Derek looked uncomfortable.  
‘Oh. Okay. What’s up?’ Luke laughed internally at how much this looked like he was the father and Derek was his son.  
‘Well, I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure it was going well, didn’t want to get you hopes up and all that. I was actually going to tell you tonight but then it all..kicked off. But, I also didn’t want to tell you because, well…it’s a guy.’ It was pretty dark but Luke was sure his father was scarlet.  
‘Oh.’ “Oh” was fast becoming the word of the day. ‘Well, that’s cool. You know, whoever makes you happy, dad. So who is he?’ Luke almost laughed out loud at this role reversal.  
‘He’s called Stiles Stilinski. I know, I know. He’s an engineering professor at the university. He’s supposed to be coming for dinner tomorrow. I wanted you to meet him.’ Derek looked hopeful.  
‘Well that’s great! I’m totally looking forward to seeing him!’ Luke beamed  
‘Really? Oh, thank god. Alright kid, get some sleep now.’ Derek leaned over and hugged him tight before jumping back in the window.  
The doorbell rang, and before his dad could turn round, Luke was already sprinting to the door. He opened it, expecting some skinny dude with greasy hair and glasses even though he knew his dad would have better taste than that. What he wasn’t expecting was a tall, lean man with spiky hair and huge amber eyes, dressed in a white v-neck, black jeans and a khaki jacket.  
‘Um…hi.’ Stiles gave a nervous grin at Luke. ‘You must be Luke.’  
‘That’s me.’ Luke gave an easy smile, thankful in his ability to hold conversation with almost anyone. ‘Come in, dad’s got dinner ready!’  
Stiles gave a wide smile and came in. Luke’s first impressions were a nice, quiet guy. Probably had a secret affinity for comics. Luke knew he was going to like him.  
Well. First impressions weren’t quite right. He did love comics, so Luke gave himself that, but the guy could talk for America. Although, it was always nice, easy chatter. Not the irritating babbling some people give off. He talked about his work and what he did. He and Derek made such easy conversation that even from the tiny bit Luke knew about relationships, he could see they had amazing chemistry.  
After dinner, Luke left his dad and Stiles in the living room and went up to his room, feeling happy.  
Half an hour later, Luke padded downstairs to grab some water, but upon hearing his name from the living room all thoughts of water were gone as he leaned against the door trying to hear as much as possible.  
‘So you like Luke?’ His father was saying.  
‘Yeah! He’s a great kid. He really is. Even if he’s difficult, he’s a brilliant guy. Really smart, too.’ Luke really liked this Stiles now.  
There was a lot of muffled chatter that Luke couldn’t pick up on until he heard his name again. Then he strained his ears as much as he could.  
‘I don’t know, Stiles. I just think he needs more than me in his life.’  
‘Well…if you think this is going well…’  
‘Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that, Stiles. You’ve already got a job, and a home.’  
‘I can still keep the job! I’m serious, Derek. Luke could use someone else and, well, I could really use you.’ Luke heard shifting on the couch.  
‘I know. I could use you, too.’ Luke bit back a happy sob.  
‘Well then, it’s settled! We’ll tell him tomorrow, yeah?’ Stiles laughed with Derek.  
Luke danced all the way up to his room and kept on dancing. He was going to love Stiles being his other dad.  
Things were definitely getting better.


End file.
